My fallen love
by lil kagome 15
Summary: When everything in thier life has been a lie. And hearts ended in pain and sorrow. Will they be able to heal... Through the good times and the bad? Through sickness and in health? Till deathe do they part? A very heartwarming and devastating story... But
1. Guns and tulips

**Title:** My fallen love

**Author: **lilkagome 13

**Piaring: **AxC & KxL & also some DxM

**Warnings: **None at this moment.

**Summary: **Love is never perfect... Never! As the world seems to close in around them they're forced to wonder... Will they make it?

**Author's notes: **I just started this out of boredom... So please no flames... If you don't like it don't read it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own gundam seed... Although I would like to own Athrun...

As Cagalli stood there at least five emotions washed over her face... Surprise, realization, anger,

hatred, and fear. As those bullets came... As they shot past her and into the body of her body gaurd

'Alex Dino' Her eyes were wide. Her scream was loud and high pitched.. And soon the man dressed

in all black aparell once agian disapeared into the blackness. Faithe was all she had to lead her now

as she bent down she was praying that he was still holding to life. She was relieved to find him

alive and awake. But as her hand touched his chest she felt a warm liquid cover her soft, pale hand.

"Oh god." She siad and flipped open her cell-phone. First she called 911 then after asuring an

ambulance called her brother Kira. He answered quickly and her heart pounded as Athrun

struggled to keep his eyes open. "Kira! It's Athrun he's been shot!" Even as she screamed this he

looked at her with sorry eyes. "I'll be there in five minutes Cagalli just hod on." Came Kira's

reasuring vioce on the other line. But now what? Her tears fell softly from her cheeks and she

took his much bigger hand in hers. "Hold on... I love you.."

Athrun tried desperatly to speak but found it hard to just pull in a breathe. He loved her too. And

he was sorry that this had happened. That one thought just kept running through his mind. "I love

you... i'm s-sorry." As these words came out of his mouth the ambulance lights and sirens started.

His eyes went blurry and he tried desperatly to keep his vision striaght.

Kira drove at least 20 miles over the speed limit. His mind was spinning with un-answered

qeustions. Why had Athrun been shot? Why wasn't anyone else with them? And if Athrun would

make it... Uncertianty was all life ever was and without uncertianty there would be no rule to life.

He watched the road through blazing eyes. Life was but a game and Athrun could lose at any

moment. A tear worked it's way slowly down Kira's cheek and his eyes seemed to glow with

hesitation and fear. Fear of what might come to be. And fear of what they might all lose.

Cagalli stood shaking in the wiating room. Her eyes clowded with tears. Nothing was harder than

wiating and she kicked a chiar as tears once more fell from her eyes. Kira pulled her into an

embrace and she sobbed openly into his shoulder. "I-I don't know what to do! Kira there was so

much blood! I don't know if he's going to make it!" As she siad this he pulled back. "Don't say that!

He's going to make it Cagalli!" He siad this with a fiercness and she was not afriad.. If anything she

was assured. Of such a fragile existence she was afriad. What would come to be? He was strong.

She told herself only half believing it. And yet she nodded and her brother once agian hugged her.

"I'm going to go call everyone." He siad walking away. And she was agian left with the cold

feeling of uncertianty.

"Must I always clean up after you?" Asked a very angry Yzak. "No... But you seem to do it

anyways." Dearka answered in a not-to-interested tone. The phone rang and Yzak looked at Dearka

expectantly as he picked up yet another dirty sock from behind the couch. Dearka made no move to

pick up the phone and sat down on the couch that Yzak was currently trying to move. "Dammit."

Yzak siad as he dropped it on his toe while the phone still rang anoyingly. He dropped the couch

and picked it up answering in a angry tone. "What do you want?" Dearka watched as Yzaks facial

expression changed from angered to concerned. "Ok we'll be on the next flight out." Even as he

siad this Dearka was confused as heck. "Where're we going?" Dearka asked sitting up. "Got

enough energy to go to orb and see Athrun?" Yzak asked not looking at Dearka. "What's with the

unexpected visit?" Dearka asked and Yzak finally met his eyes. There was an uncertianty there...

An emptyness. And Dearka was actualy afriad. "He's been shot." Dearka jumped up from the couch

and ran quickly to his bedroom to pack.

Lacus sat on the couch her stomache buldging from the baby growing inside her. The phone rang

and she tried to reach it but only grabbed the cord resulting in it falling on the floor off the

reciever. She bent down and grabbed it sitting back up quickly as to not hurt the baby. "Hello?"

She siad into the phone. "Lacus?" Kira asked from the other line. "What's wrong you don't sound

good." Lacus siad and she was shocked at what he next said. "Athrun was shot... I'm at the

hospital.. I'll have Milli pick you up ok?" He siad exasperation and fear clear in his vioce. "Yes... I

love you." She siad and her tears only then started to form. "I know... I love you too.. bye." He siad

and the line went dead.

Mirriellia stood in her studio examining the photo's she had taken only this after-noon. She smiled

at the finished product. They had captured the spirit of the children so well.. It was nice that Kira

had asked her to do a story on the orphanage. She loved kids.. And so had tole. This thought was

only there for a moment before she brushed it off once more. "I wonder when Dearka's gonna

call?" She siad absently and the phone began to ring. She smiled and picked it up. "Hello." She siad

and was met by the vioce of not Dearka but Kira. "Hey... long story short Athruns been shot.. You

need to go pick up Lacus and bring her here.." He siad and sighed after. "Make sure she's not too

stressed Milli will you? I don't want anything to happen to the baby." He siad with this with

genuine concern and Milli tried to hold back her tears. For even though Athrun had been the one

who killed Tole she had long since forgiven him.. And they had become close friends... "Sure." She

siad and Kira slightly smiled on the other end. "Bye" He replied before hanging up. He went back

into the hospital and back into the empty wiating room. Cagalli paced through around the small

room and the air was thick with tension. He looked down and saw that she was covered in blood.

He shook his head and walked in to begin the wiating... The wiating that he so feared. War had

done that to him... And he hated it.. For he was afriad to say those final words.. 'Good-bye'

**lilkagome13: **That was longer than expected but I hope you like it!


	2. Written in stone

**Title:** My fallen love

**Author: **lilkagome 13

**Piaring: **AxC & KxL & also some DxM

**Warnings: **None at this moment.

**Summary: **Love is never perfect... Never! As the world seems to close in around them they're forced to wonder... Will they make it?

**Chapter Title: **Written in stone

**Disclaimer: **I do not own gundam seed... Although I would like to own Athrun... I know it's so sad... Lawyers can't sue me now though.

As Milli stood in front of the small stone in wich was to represent an entire life. Some would say it silly to talk to somone you can't see nor here but Milli was

one of the fiathfull and looked sadly down at the stone. "It's been so long... Tole." Even as she siad this her heart was breaking. For the recent events had made her

remember... And now as her hand touched the cold stone her eyes brimmed with tears. "Athrun's not so bad..." As she siad this a warm laugh was heard coming

from deep in her throat. Laughter... It was the only thing that could heal the heart so broken by the sorrow of deathe. "He's actualy a pretty nice guy... Maybe if we

had all met under better curcumstances it would've turned out better.. But Dearka..." She paused as if thinking on the past. "Is it wrong to love agian?" She asked in

a solemn vioce wich echoed throughout the graveyard carrying with it a cold chill.

Cagalli sat down on the hard chiar of the wiating room once agian... But this time it was by chioce and not of anticipation. Her face was hot and her breathing

was uneven. In blinde anger she let out a low growl. Her eyes once agian held the fire of her former self. In a way she was healing. Kira laughed at his sisters antics

and walked back to Athruns room to find the source. Cagalli smiled though when he had gone for she had missed Athruns picking. It brought life to the world around

her. She sighed as her eyes drifted slowly closed. Sleep came shortly as her arms fell limp and her head slumped forward.

Kira walked into Athruns room and sat down in one of the leather chiars. "So what'd you say this time?" He asked looking directly into Athruns eyes. "I only

siad she looked nice in the skirt..." He siad in defense but he held a smile on his lips. "How's Lacus" He asked sitting up on the pillows. "She's a handfull... I mean

pickles and watermelon at midnight!" He put his head in his hands and almost sobbed. Athrun laughed heartily and Kira looked up in sadness. "Hey don't laugh just

wiat until.." Kira cut himself off remembering the engagement problems. "Yeah well I can only hope I get the chance to experience it..." He siad sadly and put one of

the pillows on the floor. Kira looked at him as if he was crazy and Athrun just laughed nervously. "Force of habit..."

Dearka and Yzak ran through the termilal and out the front doors so fast that Dearka nearly lost the sunglasses on his face. "Your an idiot! Why did you have

to wear seven watches and ten rings and.." He stopped to look at Dearka doing his hiar while looking into one of the cabs windows. "What are you doing?" Yzak

snapped taking the comb away. "I was getting ready to see Mirriellia." Dearka siad sadly looking at the comb in Yzak's hand. Yzak sighed and handed the comb

back to him as if a mother would hand a child a lolly-pop. He opened the trunk and put in thier luggage and snapped his fingers to get Dearka's attention... But he

was gone... "Oh shit! Not agian!" He siad running into the aitport running back out telling the cab driver to wiat and running back in. Dearka came out of a bathroom

door not but three feet from where the cab was parked and stretched. But as he looked around he noticded somthing was missing... Yzak!

Lacus threw the book she had been reading at the wall. She was realy uncomfortable and she once agian re-aranged the pillows behind her back. She

wanted this baby out and she wanted it out now! She stood up having gotten tired of sitting and went out of the house to the small porche wich surounded the newly

made house. She had wanted to keep living at the orphanige but Kira wanted so desperatly to give her the perfect house that he had one built not but a block away

from the orphanige. The wind was gently blowing and the branches of the trees swayed ever so slightly. Her eyes caught sight of a kite flying above the trees. The

beach behind her was a cool reminder of the season. It was not yet summer yet no longer spring and her eyes watched the birds fly over the blue sea. A sharp pian

went through her stomache and Lacus gasped... She took out her cell-phone and dialed Kira's number. To her surprise it was not Kira that answered the phone but

a very sleepy princess by the name of Cagalli. "Hello?" Cagalli siad in a sleepy tone. "Cagalli tell Kira I think it's time and get an ambulance over here now!" Lacus

siad as she had yet another pian. Cagalli hung up yelled her orders to a nurse and ran to get Kira. Lacus rubbed her stomache lovingly and smiled. "I'm wiating to

meet you darling." She coed and sat down. A life was biggining the entrance to the world and the wind seemed to sing a song of peace as the waves clashed along

the shore-line. Yet a name to be procliamed... Yet a new life to be welcomed... Yet a child to be loved...

As the world got ready to accept yet another being unknown to the eyes another one was being forgotten.

-------------------------------------------

**lilkagome13:** This is my new chppie hope you like it and i'm soo glad that I had three reviews!

**MXC-the show- rocks my socks:** I did as you asked! And i'm hyper at the moment too!

**Kira Tatashi: **Yeah well I tried to do what you asked... And i'll try to update regularly.

**Slightly Sinister Sinestra: **I am continuing and I hope you like this! It's my first fan fic.


	3. Forever without

**Chapter title: **Forever without

**Discliamer: **I don't own it... There I siad it... Now will you drop the lawsuit's?

Kyo sat alone in the big room she had grown up in. Her brother didn't know... She thought sadly to

herself. Yzak wasn't realy ever a big brother... He was more like the playground bully only he lived

in the same house. One time he had actualy pushed her into thier swimming pool resulting in her

almost drowning. But now thier father was gone.. And thier mother had died two years before. Kyo

was all alone.. And only 15. Her eyes rested upon the small black lines marked up the green wall.

Yzak was always taller and stronger than her and she hated him for it. Kyo picked up a small locket

that Yzak had sent her for her birthday a year ago. And tears fell from her eyes... Why couldn't he

just accept her? Even though she wasn't his biological sibling. She stood and picked up the black

phone in the corner of the room. She was going to call the shuttle-port and get tickets for the next

flight out.

Dearka smiled as Yzak came out of the terminal. It was clear he was angry but Dearka couldn't help

but laugh. "Where'd you run off to?" He asked out of the window of the cab. "Ha ha very funny!"

Yzak snapped and jumped in the cab. "Off to the hospital." Dearka siad in a theatre like vioce. "By

the way Yzak your phones been ringing off the hook. I think it's a girl too! It keeps coming up as

Kyo." After Dearka siad this Yzak looked up almost in a shocked state. "Are you sure?" He asked

as if he was debating wether or not to believe him. "Yup." Dearka siad handing him the cell-phone.

"Why would she call me?" Asked Yzak to himself and checked the vioce mial.. As it played Yzak

and Dearka were both stunned. "Your... Your dad died?" Dearka siad in a stutter. "I geuss.." Siad

Yzak in a daze.

Lacus screamed as yet another pian went through her bady and Kira nearly screamed due to the fact

that she was sqezing all the blood out of his hand. "Okay one more push." Siad the docter

reasuringly as the baby made her grand entrance into the world. The tension was broke by the loud

cry of thier new baby girl. Kira and Lacus both smiled with pride. "What's the name?" The docter

asked and they looked at each-other simultaniously saying "Destiny". It was as if in agreement the

tiny baby qiuted and Kira took her from the nurses arms. He laughed as she looked up into his eyes.

"She's so beutiful.. And tiny." Kira siad in awe at the small child. She yawned and slowly fell into a

slumber as he handed her to Lacus. "She's got your hiar." Lacus siad looking at the small brown

curls. "And your eyes." Kira siad pionting out the blue eyes. "She's perfect." Lacus siad as Destiny

moved her tiny hand.

Cagalli walked into Lacus's room very qietly trying not to wake iether of them. Kira sat in a chiar

watching the sleeping form's of both Lacus and his new baby.. Destiny. Cagalli smiled as he looked

up. "Long night huh?" She asked going over to him and sitting in another chiar. "Yeah.. But it was

worth it." He siad looking at Destiny once more. "She's so beutiful." Cagalli siad nodding. "Just

like her mother." She added and once more smiled. "It's so amazing that we could make somthing

so precios though." Kira siad looking at Lacus with love. "I better go.. I have a meating in a half

hour and I still want to see Athrun before I go." She siad and her smile left her face altogether.

"You know he still loves you don't you?" Kira siad looking into her soft brown eyes. "Yes but he

deserves somone better... And you know that I was probuly the reason for him getting shot." She

siad and her eyes seemed cold and distant. "Cagalli he loves you... There's no way to change that..

He doesn't love anyone else.. Don't you see that." Kira siad and took her hand. "And I know for a

fact you still love him." Kira siad and she pulled away. She backed toward the door until she was

there. "Kira there's no way we can be together anymore... Even if I want to." She replied then ran

out of the room. There were tears in her eyes threatening to fall and she cursed herself. "He

deserves better." She siad whiping the tears from her eyes. She slowly entered his room and was

greeted with a signature Athrun smile. "What's up?" He asked looking at her with worry. "Nothing

i'm just so happy i'm an aunt is all." She siad forcing an all to fake smile. Athrun new this but

decided not to press the subject.

Milli once agian stood in her dark room surrounded by pictures. Her eyes met a very beutiful

picture she had taken of one of the children from the orphanige it was the small boy who had

followed her around all day. He was so smart. He seemed to think that she was missing somebody

dear to her. And the truth was that he was right she was missing Dearka. He hadn't called in the last

two day's and she was getting worried. She once agian picked up the photo and looked at it. Maybe

that's who he reminded her of... Dearka. The boy had tanned skin and blonde hiar and very aluring

brown eyes. She sat the photo back down and grabbed her car keys. Maybe she could visit Tolle

today and then go to the orphanidge to see the kids agian.

Cagalli was walking with two of her body gaurds to her limo when she heard screaching breaks.

Before she could even scream the gun-shots were echoing on her ears. The body gaurds all were on

the ground and Cagalli tried to make a run for it but was held fast by a man dressed in all black. He

covered her mouth and her visoin was haunted by a replay of the night Athrun got shot. He took a

cloth and placed it over her mouth and nose and she shortly felt her body go limp in his arms. She

tried desperatly to keep her eyes open but her vision went black and all she heard was ringing in her

ears. Her last thought's were 'Athrun save me!'

---------------------------------------------------------------

To all reviewers I thank you and to MXC the show rocks my socks: I used your idea! Also to Kira

Tatashi: I'm so glad you liked this chappie and by now you know that the baby is a girl! So later...

I'll update soon but read and review!


	4. Shout in doubt

**Chapter title:** Shout in doubt

**Discliamer: **If I owned it would I be writing a fan-fic? I'll leave you to your thinking.

Cagalli opened her eyes slowly and was met with only dark. Her nostrils filled with dust and mold.

Her hands were tied tightly behind her back. She felt light-headed and tried to sit up. As she did she

saw light flood the room. She couldn't make anything but the shadow of somone standing in the

doorway. She tried to get her hands free but it was imposible and her feet were tied as well. "So

your awake." The man siad and stepped forward. Cagalli was wiating to see who it was that had

done this to her but once agian he was in an all black ninja suit. "What do you want from me?"

Cagalli asked in her most venomous vioce. "You dare to ask me that?" The man replied in anger

and disguist. "I do! And why is it that you shot Alex?" Cagalli spat back at him. "Don't you mean

Athrun?" The man siad and pushed her hard into the wall. "H-how did you know?" She siad trying

hard not to scream out in pian as her back hit the wall. "I am the man you once were to marry." He

siad looking her directly in the eye. "Y-youna?" She siad shocked. "Yes darling.. And now you will

marry me!" He siad and took a step back. "I will not!" She screamed this earning her a smack

across the face sending her falling to the ground. As she hit she felt her whole world spin and she

slowly went into unconsciousness.

Athrun heard somone screaming somthing outside the door and slowly got up. As he made his way

to the door he heard bits of the conversation. Cagalli, shot, code green. That could only mean one

thing... Cagalli had been kid-napped! Athrun charged through the doors and was met with an

angered Kisaka and Kira. They looked very stressed and worried and Athrun stepped out in front

of them. "What happened?" He asked in more of a shout. "Some-body shot two body gaurds and

kid-napped Cagalli!" Both Kisaka and Kira shouted. "Does she have her ring on?" Athrun asked

and Kira nodded. "Why?" Kisaka asked in confusion. "I put a tracker in there just in case somthing

like this ever happened." Athrun replied and was met with two laughter filled faces. "You mean to

say you put a tracker on her like a dog!" Both of them siad in laughter. "Hey it's certianly coming

in handy isn't it?" He asked in self-defense. "Yeah but we're going to have to hurry." Siad Kisaka

turning serious.

Yzak and Dearka pulled into the parking lot and got out fast. Yzak of course stopping to pay the

cab. They entered and went directly to the front office carrying thier luggage with them. "Athrun

Zala please." Siad Yzak in a hurried tone. "Room 421 6th floor." The receptionist answered not

looking up from her work. "Thanks." Yzak replied walking away. "You can come out now Shiho."

Siad Luna in a high pitched vioce. "Good.. He didn't notice me." Even as she siad this Luna smiled.

She knew that Shiho liked him.. But she also knew that she would never admit that. "Kyo'll be here

any minute... I hope I don't get demoted for this." She siad ploping down into a chiar and putting

her arm over her face. "Don't worry i'm sure you wont... You'll probuly just get fired all together."

Luna replied holding in her laughter. "Thanks a lot for that wonderful pep talk Luna!" Shiho siad

sarcastically. "Any time." Siad Luna going to check somone in.

Yzak and Dearka made it to the room and entered to see a whole orb security team working. They

walked over to Athrun and saw him in his orb uniform. "What's going on here?" They asked in

unison and Athrn looked around. "We're looking for Cagalli... She's been... Kid-napped." He siad

looking up at them finaly with only worry on his face. "We'll do anything to help you bud." Siad

Dearka patting him on the shoulder. "Thanks." Said Athrun nodding.

Cagalli once agian regianed concsiosness. Her eyes darted from one side of the room to the other.

Thankfully Youna was gone. She tried to sit up but her head was pounding. She moaned and layed

her head once agian on the cold cement. She turned over to a kneeling position and looked up

through her messed up hiar that fell in her eyes. She couldn't stand up due to the ties on her feet.

Her hands were still tied behind her back and she tried to roll over. One thought was on her mind

and that was that she had to escape! And escape now!

Kyo came into the hospital she was going to meet Shiho at, and stopped at the front office. "Uh...

I'm here to see Shiho." Siad Kyo looking around nervously. Luna looked up and smiled. "Ah.. You

must be Kyo." Siad Luna happily. "Yeah.. And you are?" Siad Kyo looking at Luna. "My name's

Luna.. I'm Shiho's friend." She siad holding out her hand. Kyo took it and smiled back. "I've heard

a lot about you actualy." Siad Kyo laughing. "Oh? I hope these were all good things." Siad Luna

looking at her with criosity. "Uh... Kyo your here! Siad Shiho coming out and walking away

qiuckly with Kyo. Luna looked at her retreating form with a smile. She'd find out soon enough.

Kyo laughed full-heartily but stopped as they reacheed thier destination. "Are you sure i'm doing

the right thing?" She asked looking at Luna unsure of what to do. "If your sure then i'm sure." She

siad looking at her. "Let's do it." She siad stepping toward the door. As she turned the knob her

heart was pounding. The door swung open before she got to fully open it and she was left dazed on

the floor. "Sorry!" Siad a young orb officer helping her up. Her head felt light and she almost lost

balence once more. "K-kyo?" Asked somone from inside the door. It was Yzak and she looked up

in surprise. "Hi." She siad shyly and her black hiar fell messily around her shoulders. "Hi." Yzak

siad looking at her once agian.

Cagalli hopped toward the door. She triped over somthing on the ground and not having her hands

to catch her she fell hard to the ground. She felt somthing uder her and it hurt to breathe. She

rolled over and slowly got up agian hopping to the door. But before she could make it there it

opened and Youna came in. He looked at her with anger and stepped forward. He pushed her once

agian hard to the dround and she once agian felt a pian in her chest. He kicked her in the leg hard

and she knew it had to be broken. "Why are you doing this?" She asked almost out of unable to

breathe. "Because you disgraced all naturals when you got engaged with him!" He siad smacking

her once agian. But she knew more now and leaned back on her hands as to not fall over. "That's

not true! Naturals and Co-ordanators are the same! We're all peaple!" She siad huskily and once

agian leaned forward. "Only such a nieve child would think like that!" He siad and went behind her

and grabbed her tied hands to pull her up. As she stood there her whole body was hurting. He

pushed her forward to sit in a chiar. "If I am a nieve child then why do you wish so much to marry

me?" She asked trying not to gasp at being jerked around so much. "Because I care for you... Much

more than that co-ordinator. Don't you see... First Lacus... Then Meer.. Your not what he wants...

Your just a rebound to him!" He knew he was getting to her and continued. "And I even heard that

he likes Meyrin as well... If it weren't for that Shin he would have left you for her long ago." Her

heart was breaking now... This couldn't be true.. It just couldn't!

Athrun and Kira were the ones in front. Both were armed woth guns and turned carefully around

each corner. Athrun was anxious to find Cagalli.. He had a horrible feeling about this but he

refused to accept the worst! He ran down one empty hall into the next. He heard screaming all of

the sudden and he ran even faster.

Cagalli had enough! She couldn't take this. "No! He loves me! Your lying! None of it's true!" She

screamed and he knocked her out of the chiar and her body once agian hit the cold floor. "Your to

nieve for your own good! We'll have to rid you of that... But as for your fiance I assure you it's

true!" He siad and he looked at her slumping body. "Your lying! It's not true!" She screamed out in

a sob. Her tears fell freely and she cried out Athruns name. Just as she did this Athrun busted the

door open. Her sobs shook her body harder though. For doubt was a powrfull thing and it only

grew stronger by the second. But she wasn't going to let it destroy her love! "I told you it wasn't

true!" She screamed in anger. Youna once more hit her but this time Athrun was there and he shot.

Youna fell to the floor with a loud thump. Cagalli couldn't stop the pian and fear any longer. Her

body slumped to the floor and her body was shaking wildly. Athrun came to her and held her in his

lap. He took out a knife and cut the ropes that bound her hands and feet. Both were burple and her

hands were scraped up and bleeding. Her face was bruised and she had a cut on above her brow.

The blood was trickling down slowly and he saw her jump as he touched her side. Her one leg was

totaly purple and he wondered what had happenend. Kira came in and gasped at the sight. She was

beat up bad and Youna... Well let's just say he wasn't doing to well. The room was spinning from

Cagalli's view and she felt cold. Athrun held her to him and felt the blood coming from her side.

"You won't die do you here me Cagalli! I won't let you!" He screamed as he looked down into her

soft eyes. He picked her up and carried her. He was going to get her to the hospital if it was the last

thing he did!

-----------------------------------------------

To Kira Tatashi: Somthing has to happen! That's drama.. but you'll have to read the next chapter to

see if she makes it!

To MXC-the show-rocks my socks: I'm glad you helped to and dun dun dun... What's going to

hppen now? lol

To Life.Love.Hate.Deathe.: I know it's a cut chap... And i'm soo glad that you like this fan-fic.

To Slightly Sinister Sinestra: I'm so glad you love this fan-fic!


	5. Blind Darkness

**Chapter title: **Blind darkness

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it... But I do own... this shirt i'm wearing... Oh my mistake it's my sisters.

Cagalli was lost somewhere in between dream and reality. Her body felt light.. Almost as if she

were floting. Her heart was pounding and she smelled somthing familiar. She once more drifted

into the darkness. What was going on? She thought as she heard peaple screaming. The world

around her was like a dream... It seemed so far away and her thoughts were clouded with thoughts

of Athrun. Her heart was sadened with the memory of those haunting words Youna had siad to

her. They were wrong. She told herself. But her doubt was bubling on. Deep inside her heart there

was a doubt of his love.. THe doubt that had held her back for so long. What if it was true.. What

if... This was stupid. She told herself. She was basing everything on if's. What had happened to that

girl who spoke on first thought and ran out with no shoes... She used to be so sure of herself...

And now... Now... Now she had no idea who she was anymore.

Kira was once agian manning the phones. He answered one putting it between his shoulder and

head and answered another putting it to his other ear. "Um... Yes she is.." He siad and wanted to

crawl under the desk. Because the person on the other line... Was his.. boss.

Athrun stood in the wiating room. His head was spinning with sadness and worry. Sure they said

that she would probuly be ok... But probuly wasn't enough... Not when it came to Cagalli. She was

his life. His world. His everything. He had no idea what he would do without her. His life would

once agian be empty. His fist clenched and he cursed himself for not being there to protect her. He

should've known! He should've known that her life would be in danger. As the sounds of peaple

laughing filled the room he was reminded of Cagalli's laughter she had been so sadly robbed of

after the second war. Her words now seemed empty and her eyes clouded. He wanted to help her to

live agian... But she was yet unwilling to come to him for comfort. He felt as if she was angry at

him. And he was angry at himself for this.

Kyo sat anxiosly wiating for Yzak to stop scolding Shiho and talk with her. "How dare you go

agianst my orders!" Yzak shouted. "Your orders were agianst any commen sense!" Shiho shouted

back. "Commen sense? Are you qeustioning my knowledge?" He asked in agression. "Maybe I

am!" She screamed and they came nose to nose. "If you were i'd have to fire you." Yzak said in a

very low gruff vioce. Kyo made a choking noise as to get thier attention and they both looked with

a jerk over at her. "Yeah i'm still here." She siad and laughed. Both of them turned red and Kyo

laughed all the louder.

As Dearka and Milli sat with Lacus in her room. "Wow! She's so tiny!" Siad Dearka in awe of the

baby he was cradling in his arms. Milli whacked him gently in the back of his head. "Of course

she's tiny! She's a baby." She siad and Lacus laughed but her smile was still yet small. "I wonder if

Cagalli's doing alright?" She asked absently. "I'm sure she's doing fine." Siad Milli smiling and

laughing at the baby in Dearka's arms. Lacus smiled at the two and wondered mildly when they

were going to tie the knot. "I want one." Dearka siad out of nowhere and Milli nearly choked on

her soda. Her face was a light blue as she chocked out her next words. "Wha-What?" She siad and

Dearka made shushing nioses to remind her of the baby. "I want one." He repeated and Milli once

agian looked on the verge of sufocating. "They're not like a dog Dearka!" She siad and he looked at

her with mild confusion. "Duh! I know that!" He siad and her face regianed some of it's color.

"You can't just get one on your own you know... It takes two." Milli siad and Dearka once agian

looked confused. "No it takes one and I was asking you to do it for me." Dearka siad looking at

Lacus who was even more confused then Dearka or Milli. "What is it exactly that you want?"

Lacus asked hoping to solve the problem. "I wan't a soda." He excliamed and Milli sweatdropped.

Cagialli's head was once agian swimming in the lightness of sleep and yet she could here the world

around her. And she tried so hard to move or at least open her eyes. But it was useless. She tried

desperatlely to call out but her mouth was dry and her muscles seemed to be tight and sore. Her

head started to pound and she somewhat wished that she hadn't whoke up. But as her dreams fade

and a blinding light fills her vision she's overcome with pian. Her chest and stomache where

hurting like hell. As she looked down she saw bandages wrapped tightly around her pianing areas.

She tried to stretch out a hand but found that they were wrapped tightly as well. And her leg started

to throb as she moved around. It took her a moment to remember it all. But her eyes shot around

the room as soon as she was met with the truth. It seemed like there was no-one around and the air

was cool and pianed her lungs every time she sucked it in. Her face felt tight and sore. And her

stomache felt empty too. She tried to sit up but only ended up throwing up in a bucket placed

nearby. Just as she was looking up Athrun stepped in. His eyes seemed slightly red and he looked

stressed. But when thier eyes met all of that disapeared. He smiled lovingly. And Cagalli's pian

was eased some. "I see your finally up." He siad looking at her closely. "Wh-what are you looking

for?" She asked in a very low tone thanks to the dryness of her mouth. "I'm just seeing if you need

anything is all... You looked pianed." He repliad looking sorrily into her eyes. In the eyes is where

the soul resides. she thought to herself... Somthing her father used to tell her. As she looked into

his eyes she saw regret, fear, and sadness. He looked so pitiful like this and she leaned forward

hugging him warmly. And as they did this all the darkness... All the blindness of the last 13 hours

slowly.. ever so sowly faded and light engulfed them captering thier two hearts once more in a

love that had almost been lost and totaly forgotten. And now it after thier battle's together they

were finally free of that sadening darkness wich had come so long ago.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To Kira Tatashi**: I'm trying to fix my errors but bear with me i'm a little stressed for time here.

**To Yukimi noh Daiomoru: **I've updated finally! I hope your it wasn't that hard of a wiat.

**To Life.Love.Hate.Death.: **I'm so thankfull that you liked it... but as you can see this is just a

filler chapter... The next chappie will be better.

**To cloudy mind: **I thank you so much and I realy hope you like this chapter!

**To MXC-the show-rocks my socks: **Agian I am trying to fix my errors and I am a little hard on time lately.

**Lilkagome 13: **I hope you guys all liked this chappie and I hope you all had a wonderfull Christmas.


	6. Follow the heart

Chapter title: Follow the heart 

Discliamer: Waaah! I don't own it! But I do own my cell-phone wich the lawyers cannot sue me for... Ok i'll stop now!

-----------------

* * *

Cagalli was awake and watching the stars shine from her window. She always felt safe when she

looked up at them. Even though she knew all thier sectrets and had seen them much closer... She still

felt the same. They held the worlds truth so close to them and added a serenity to the world below.

She sighed as her leg once agian started throbing. The pain killers must've wore off. She thought to

herself. She sat up once agian feeling a sharp pain where her ribs were. She picked up a glass of

water from the side of the bed and drank it only to once agian feel pian. As she looked at herself in

the mirror she laughed. She had a bandage wrapped around her head and her jaw was purple with

bruises. What was going to happen to them now? She didn't know if she should trust her heart once

more. Last time it had only resulted in hurt. And now she was falling agian. She loved him so much.

But what if he had not the same feelings? Who could tell? But then she remembered the look in his

eyes. It was of love... Pure untianted love. A tear rolled silently down her cheek as she remembered

him leaving her. She had given the ring back. The ring in wich no words were eyer realy expressed

to. No words were needed at the time. For she was still young and believed that love was easy and

simple. And yet she learned the hard way. As she closed her eyes tightly she thought of the day he had

silently slipped it on her finger. That had been the happiest day of her life. And now she had been so

blinded by her own fear of being hurt.And so ceeply she had hurt Athrun. She should never have

given up on him. She had been so worried that he had some unfound curiosity lying in his head that

she had let him go. And yet he had still come back to her. He had still loved her. And now she was

going to prove her love to him. If he would let her that is.

* * *

Kyo threw the pillow at the wall and once more and sighed in exasperation. He was such a hot

head. And he was now threatening Shiho's job. She fell back on the king sized bed and wondered

why Yzak had bought such a 'huge' house in the first place. She picked up her cell phone and called

Tiada thier nany who was still residing in the house that she had been so eager to get away from. For

it held too many memories of the past. And too many memories of another time.. When

curcumstances had beeen so diferent. Yzak had grown up.. And even if he wouldn't admit it he had

excepted her... And he was definitely struck by the love bug. And Shiho was trying her hardest to

keep in mind that he was her higher up. Kyo wasn't going to let him ruin his only chance at love. She was going to make a plan. As the phone rang a smile graced her features as it was all coming to her.

Shiho stood qietly listening to him ramble on about how wrong she was and how stupid she had

been to come here. She rolled her eyes as he once more went past her. He was pacing.. He knew how

much she hated it and he was doing it just to get on her nerves. "Are you listening to me?" Yzak siad

and she umped startled. "Uh.. Y-yes." She siad and he looked at her with suspicion. "Then repeat

back to me the six violations to protocall you have made." He retorted. And she looked startled once

more. "Uh... Traveling without authorization... Comuning with my commanding officers family...

Un-authorized traveling expenses... Fialing to respond to calls 'from' my commanding officer...

Speaking out of term... And going agianst your orders." She siad and looked down at the tiled floor.

"One,correct.. Two,correct... Three,correct.. Four, i'll keep that one in mind... Five,correct.. Six,

Where'd that one come from.. That's not even in the protocall." He siad and she once more bowed

her head. "Well it should be the amount you say it." She mumbled and he stopped in front of her.

"What was that Hanenfus?" He siad looking at her. "Nothing." She siad and he smirked. "Now where

are you going to stay?" He asked calmly. "I-I well I never realy thought about all that." She replied

and he once more smirked. "Then I asume you'll be staying here." He siad and she growled. "And

what makes you think that?" She asked in anger. Her face was growing red and it only amused Yzak

all the more. "'Cause it's iether that or you sleep out in your car." He answered and she looked up at

him in difiance. "My car will suite just fine." She siad and he let her pass to the freont door. He

laughed as the door was closed. She's so cute when she's angry. He thought to himself. And made his

way up the stiars to unpack. It was very convenient to have a home on both Plants and Orb. And he

always had extra space. Just the way he liked it. He fell onto his 'huge' bed and whistled for Rox his

dog. When he didn't come he stood up and left the room. He walked down the halls. Normally Rox

would be nipping at his heels but for some odd reason he hadn't even greeted him at the door.

* * *

Kira was having a very long speech given to him by none other than Kisaka... His boss. "Sucurity

wasn't tight enough.. And now we have injured body-gaurds and a very badly hurt princess." He siad

raising his vioce at the last part. "I know but every time I try and hieghten security she protests it and

then she sends half the bodygaurds home without cunsulting me... I don't know what to do with

her?" Kira siad and shook his head once more. "Maybe being head of security was a bad idea.." Kira

siad and Kisaka sat down beside him. "You do your job well Kira. Don't doubt yourself." Kisaka

siad and patted him on the back. "Thanks... I think i'm going to see how Lacus and the baby are now."

He siad and Kisaka nodded.

* * *

Lacus and little Destiny were being released from the hospital tomorrow and she smiled as

Destiny looked at her with those big blue eyes. "Well hello angel." She coed and once more Destiny

looked up at her. She smiled and turned her head up to the tv on the wall. Kisaka had made the

announcements along with Kira earlier today and they were still running them. And talking of the

'princess' condition. Cagalli was doing better now. Lacus had been informed. Just then Kira came in

carrying a bag of take-out. She smiled as he entered and Destiny cried out. "She's definitly a dady's

girl." Lacus siad and Kira smiled. "You think so?" He asked and Lacus nodded. As she handed

Destiny to Kira she felt her body slump. She had hardly slept today thanks to all the drama with

Cagalli and everyone else. "You should get some rest." He said and she nodded he turned and picked

up Destiny's toy and by the time he turned back she was asleep. He smiled and looked down at

Destiny."I geuss it's just you and me now little one.

* * *

Kyo once agian shifted on the cold leather seat of her car. It was already early in the morning and

she hadn't got any sleep yet. She saw a light come on in the house and she was caught by curiosity.

'Who'd be up at this hour?' She thought to herself and opened her car door. She tip-toed to the front

steps and came in the front door as qiet as possible. The second she entered she was knocked to the

floor by a dog. She screamed not knowing at first what type of creepy animal had attacked her. The

dog was licking her face and she tried desperatly to make it stop. Yzak stood watching all this and

only laughed. "A little help would be appreciated!" She screamed at him. "Rox heel." He siad calmly

and the dog backed away quickly. "Rox sit." He siad and the 'very' large dog sat with a thump. "The

car not working out for you?" He asked and she sent him a warning glare. "For your information I

saw a light come on and I wondered who would be up in your house at this time of night... But

clearly the answer is you." She retorted and Yzak smirked. "And why may I ask are you up?" He

asked and she froze. "I-I uh... Well you see..." She looked at him with pleading eyes and he nodded.

"There's a room upstairs to the right you can use." He siad and she looked at him in gratfullness. But

she would not dare say thank you as to give him a big head. He came forward and extended his hand

and she took it willingly. As he lifted her from the cold, hard, tile floor she felt a pian in her ankle.

She must've twisted it when she fell. She told herself. She tried her hardest to not make it show but

Yzak looked at her and made a regretful look. "Did Rox do that?" He asked and she looked away.

"It's nothing." She said but before she could say another word he had picked her up and was

ascending the huge stiarcase.

* * *

Cagalli fell back into her pillows and finally was able to catch a few good hours sleep. For she

had promised her heart that never agian would she let it shatter and never agian would she deprive it

of the so desperately needed love.

* * *

---------------------------------------------------------------

To all my reviewers: I would like to thank all of you and I would like to ask all of you to keep being steady reviewers and feel free to express your opinions and give me ideas.. My heart goes out to all of you and I wish you all a grand and happy new year!


	7. Risen above

**Chapter title: **Risen above

**Discliamer:** I... Do ... Not... Own... Gundam... Seed! There it's on the paper. Now will you agree to let me write?

* * *

---------------------------------

Cagalli sat listening to the sound of rian on the roof. Her head was leaning on the back of the cold

wall and she looked at the cars parked below in the big lot. It was a dark day and yet she loved the

way the rian made a soothing lullabye. Her eyes scanned the city in the distanc. Her city... Her

peaple... Her job. She smiled as a little girl came splashing through the puddles. She remembered

how fun that had been She wished she could be a child once more.. A kid so inocent with no

worries. She remembered one time Mana had caught her and she only stood inocently before her.

Her shoes covered in the oh so incriminating mud. And her clothes covered with water. Mana

looked at her with not anger but acusation. "I'm sorry.." She siad and Mana smiled. "Go get

changed." She siad and Cagalli bounded happily off knowing that she had just got out of

punishment.

* * *

Athrun was on his way to the hospital having been up all night thinking what to say. 'What do I tell

her?' He asked himself and made a quick turn to the hospital parking. He paid the toll and pulled in.

As he got out of his car he was met with a light downpour of water. 'Great start when I get out of

the car!' He thought to himself but smiled as he saw Kira pull in not too far away. Kira walked

carefully over to him trying desperately not to get too muddy. "Hey Athrun!" Kira shouted and

came up to him. "Hey Kira." Athrun siad and walked slowly keeping pace with Kira to the big

double doors in the front of the hospital. "Destiny and Lacus come home today." Kira boasted and

looked happily at Athrun. "That's wonderful... I just wish I could say the same for Cagalli... The

docters don't think she'll get out for another week or so." He siad sadly and Kira gave him a

knowing look. That was his sister as well... All he wanted was for the past two years to be

forgotten. But as the law of life would go there was no way to re-write the past. As they made thier

way to the front desk Kira looked at the clock. It was now eight fifteen in the morning. His meeting

with the council was at two thirty in the afternoon. Kisaka had briefed him at four in the morning

and Kira desperately wanted sleep. But still he smiled at the clerk. "Hello.. I'm here to see Lacus

and Destiny Yamato." He said and the Nurse smiled nicely. "Of course... Go on ahead." Luna said

in a very kind vioce. "And i'm here to see Cagalli Yula Atha." Athrun siad and Luna broke into a

smile. "Yes... Go on." She said. And Athrun smiled back. "Have a nice day Luna." He said and she

broke into a laugh. This was just a daily thing for all of them They would always meet and go in

together and greet Luna. It helped relieve some of the stress of the long pressed days. "Tell Cagalli I

said to keep you in line!" She winked at him and he smiled and walked off.

* * *

Shiho whoke up and was slightly lost as to where she was. But as soon as she saw the dog sleeping

close bye it all became clear once more. She looked down at her ankle wich was loosely wrapped in

an ace bandage and had an ice-pak placed gently over it. She smiled at this. He had been so kind

about that. Her heart dropped as she remembered that day when he had been so blinded by rage. A

tear rolled sadly down her cheek and she rolled over to face the frosted window. It had been so long

ago... And yet it felt like just yesterday...

Flashback

_As Shiho came around the corner she was met with the face of somone she could only hope _

_wasn't looking for her. "May I help you?" She asked in a kind and sincere vioce. "Don't mess _

_with me Hanenfus!" He shouted back and she made the face of a scolded puppy. Her eyes big _

_with fear of what might happen now. "What did you do with my uniform! I told you to have it _

_back to me by last night!" Once more she recioled and her eyes looked as if she would burst into _

_tears at any moment. "I-I had it... B-but they told me it had been ruined... I'm sorry i'll replace it _

_imediately." As she said this he looked at her with rage. It wasn't realy anything to do with her _

_either. It was to do with that 'Kira Yamato' How Yzak despised him. "Oh i'll be sure you pay in _

_full. And you will also report to me toninght for some... extended training." As that tear came _

_racing down her cheek he felt somthing he hadn't felt in a long time... regret and... compasion. _

_As she saluted he winced and as she ran off in the other directiion shouting back at him all the _

_way that she'd be sure to never disapiont him agian._

End Flashback

She sighed at the memory and thought how so much had changed. He wasn't the same rude boss she

used to know. She heard footsteps outside the door and tried to just concentrate on the window.

"Shiho?" Yzak asked clearly concerned as to the fact that she was shaking and sobing. His eyes held

only compasion and worry. "Shiho are you ok?" She buried her face in the pillow not wanting to

say the worst there could be of him. Her sobs shook her whole body and her tears slowly soaked the

pillow. "Shiho?" He asked in a frantic tone. She slowly looked up at him and he shrunk from the

tears that streaked her face. "What's wrong?" He asked and she just looked expresionless back at

him. "Nothing." She replied in a cold tone. But her words were empty to him. He went forward and

he hugged her. As he did this her tears stopped. A past could never be unwritten... There was always

a past to be looked down on or sadened by but you could never truly live on only past. And as he

hugged her she realized this. He was not the same person she had known in the past. He was... He

was... She truly knew not what he had become to her. The only thing she truly knew was that she

cared for him. How deep that care went was her undying qeustion. So many heartbreaking lessons

she had learned at the hands of this man and yet she wanted him near her all the same. When her

father had died she had thought her life to be over and yet as she walked like an empty shell through

the many days of the year he had slowly brought her back to her former self. She wanted mostly in

her life to hold onto somthing at that piont. And he had become that somthing.

* * *

Cagalli laughed as Destiny pulled at her ring. It was just another shiny object in wich children were

so easily amused. Lacus had come to Cagalli's room early to see how she was doing. And much to

her delight she was doing much better. Cagalli and Lacus had talked a long time on the subject of

Athrun. Cagalli was just trying her hardest to figure out what to say. Words so simple became so

frail and insignifecent when he was near. As she looked at a familiar face standing in the doorway

her heart started beating fast once more. "Hey!" Athrun said and Kira followed him in. "We went to

your room first but you weren't there." Kira said gesturing toward Lacus. "Yeah well I htought it

would be nice if Destiny could see her aunt." Lacus replied in a soft tone. "The docters say that you

can fill the paperwork out for checking out now." Kira said and Lacus nodded. "Cagalli would you

mind keeping Destiny for a little while so I can go do this?" She asked looking sweetly at her.

"Yeah.. sure." She replied smiling down at the baby. Not two moments later Kira and Lacus had

gone to fill out the papers and get ready to return to thier awiating home. Cagalli looked only down

at the tany baby in her arms trying not to notice the uncomfortable silence.. But it was imposible.

Athrun came to stand beside her and Cagalli watched him out of the corner of her eye. "We need to

talk." Was all he said and she looked up. "I know." She said and he sat down next to her taking her

hand in his. " I love you more that life itself Cagalli... I don't know how my life would carry with it

any signifisence If I lost you... You are my will to go on... You are my one and only love for all

time." As he said these words a smile came to her face. She had forgotten how corny he was. "And

you are my savior... My night in shining armor... Wenever I don't have you I feel as if my life holds

no meaning at all..." He smiled and nodded. "A life so lost as ours should never have to go on

alone... A life as fragil and simple as this one only gians a true fulfilment when we have found

love... I find love every time I look at you.. From the bottom of my very soul. I promise you i'll

never leave you agian." As he replied these words her heart skipped a beat.. He was promising the

unpromisable... And yet she wanted so deeply to believe this.. "And I promise you i'll always be

waiting for you." He looked at her in confusion. "I would not make you promise such a promise as

that... I will love you and never give up on you.. I will one day stand with you at the altar.. And that

day will be the happiest day I am ever to be alive... But I will not force you to give up on a career or

anything that would result of you being in a lessor signifesence of life... I will follow you wherever

you wish me to and I will never run. For my love is deeper than that. I will hold you dear to my

heart all of my days... My love... " As these words were passed a new biggining to a greater life

came into being...

* * *

Dearka laughed from the other side of the door. "What? Are you trying out for a play or

somthing?" He asked laughing at the same time. "Uh..." Athrun said only slightly blushing.

"Somthing like that." Cagalli finished for him. "Milli asked me if I would bring this to you

Cagalli." He handed her a packet and Cagalli looked down at it in confusion. "Open it." He urged

and she slowly opened the top flap revealing a picture. As she held it in her hands she smiled

through all her tears. "It's that day... When you took me to the park... I think I pushed you off the

swing just so I could have a turn." She siad and Athrun looked down at the picture. What he saw

touched him deeply. It was a picture of him and her both. They were smiling... And laughing... And

it was a love no-one could steal away from them.. Cagalli's eyes seemed to be glowing from the

depthe of the picture. "We had a lot of fun... And that's the day Kira asked Lacus to marry him..."

They smiled at the memory. Dearka sat down with them laughing and conversing with them as if it

had been years.

* * *

Kyo whoke to light shining in her eyes. She raised her arm to shield her eyes and sat up slowly. '_The _

_curtains weren't drawn when I fell asleep!_' She thought to herself. Her eyes scanned the room for

anything out of the ordinary and she sighed when she found nothing. She fell back onto the bed and

clenched her eyes tight. But as she did this she heard a footstep... And another. As she slowly

opened her eyes she saw somone standing in the corner of the room. She quickly grabbed her gun

out of her holster and held it up to whoever it was. "Who in thier right mind sleeps with a loaded

gun?" The blonde standing before her screamed. "What the hell are you doing in my room in the

first place?" She screamed back at him. "It's my job to protect you at the moment! If you haven't

forgotten your a council member of the plants! Your brother ordered me to be your bodygaurd!" He

screamed once more and she gave him a death glare. "I can take care of my slelf thanks!" She

screamed and lowered her gun returning it to the holster. "Not from what I could tell. It seems

anyone could just sneak in through your window." He replied in a taunting tone. "You didn't?" She

asked in a deadly tone. "Sure did... And I must say that it was all to easy." He answered and she

threw her pillow at him. "Get out!" She screamed and as he fled he was once more pelted with

pillows.. and other objects. As soon as the entruder had left Kyo grabbed her clothes and retreated

into her bathroom.

* * *

Milli walked through the store, putting various things in the cart as she did so. She grabbed a jar of

peanut butter and a jar of strawberry jelly. She normally wouldn't even buy food... But Dearka was

a good eater and had whiped her whole house clean in two day's. She grabbed a bottle of pepsi and a

bottle of coke. As she found her way to the check-out she saw Murue Ramius standing in line.

"Hey!" She exclaimed. "Hello." Said Murrue with a big smile. "How have you been?" Milli asked

smiling back at her. "I've been doing good how about you?" She asked and Milli smiled even wider.

As she brought her hand forward and showed the sparkling diamond ring decorating her finger.

"When?" Murue shouted at her. "Last night.. over a box of pizza." She said and she seemed to glow

with pride. "Not exactly my chioce of romance but it's nice that you two finally got engaged." They

both laughed. As thry said thier good-bye's they both felt happier than when they had first entered

the store. For what's better medicine then laughter?

* * *

Shiho sat on a overstuffed leather recliner and she patted the dog's head absently. Yzak wouldn't be

back for a while because he had a meeting with the council. She yawned once more as yet another

re-run of her favorite show 'genesis of evange' come on. She had seen this series twice over already.

But much to her displeasure there was nothing of importance for her to do around here. It seemed

as if he had somone hired to do everything... even walk his dog. But of course being one of the

richest families on plant would make that possible. She laughed as once more her favorite part of

the episode played. Kia had just told Atalae that he was dying from a form of cancer given to him

from the genisis. And so they kiss... And then he say's "Got ya!" And she slaps him. "I wonder what

Kyo's up to?" She asked herself qeitly. Just then a boy of around sixteen came down the stairs in a

hurry. "Hi you must be Shiho?" He asked and held out his hand.. "Yes... and you are?" She asked

looking at him. "I'm Kyo's newly assighned body gaurd." He answered in a polite tone. "Oh... I see.

Well I hope you can keep up with her.. She's quite somthing." Shiho said and he looked at her

amused. "Please... I was top of my class all through school. Dearka Elsman tought me all I know."

He boasted proudly. "Ok.." She said amused and took a step back. Just then a bucket of water was

dumped on his head. "That'll teach you to come in my room!" Kyo screamed and walked down the

stairs smiling proudly. "Good one... I have tought you well." Shiho said and they did a high five.

"What's on tv?" She asked and sat down across the room leaving the body gaurd standing alone in

the foyer.

* * *

Cagalli and Athrun sat talking once more. "So when do you think we should set the date?" Cagalli

asked anxiosly looking from Athrun to Dearka.. "Well we were planning on three weeks from

now." Said Dearka and they both grimaced. "We'll be a little pressed for time but I think we can do

it." Dearka urged to them and they both smiled once more. "Are you sure Milli will be ok with a

double wedding though?" Cagalli asked once more. "I'm sure she'll be fine with it.. But the colors

have to be white and red. "Ok." Athrun and Cagalli said in unison. "Well how about we all go down

and check out the hall tonight.. Maybe we can order in some pizza." Athrun suggested and they all

nodded. "But I have to get out of this damned hospital!" Cagalli said and Athrun chuckled at her as

he held her.

* * *

And as the sound of a new dawning played on the world. They all found that they were stronger.

With finding a strengthe they had thought they lost. In such times of grieves and trials nothing

seems as right. For in thier doubt they did shout and now they are saved from thier feeling of

hopelesness. They have indeed risen above...

* * *

------------------------------------------------------------

**To cloudy mind: **lol.. No he did not die i'm sorry I didn't make it that clear.

**To FunkE-BunnE-GaL: **I am so happy that you liked my story I think your probuly one of my favorite authors and to have you say that is a real honor. So thank you.

**To MXC-the show-rocks my socks: **Once agian I am so glad for your ongoing support. I would be nothing without your constant input.

**To Cagalli 12: **I'm so glad you liked it.. And I hope you like this chapter as well..

**A/N: **This is the seventh chapter out of ten so be prepared for the all to sweet end of 'My fallen love'. Thank you and ttfn.


	8. Fall into you

**Chapter title: **Fall into you.

**Disclaimer: **Once more I do not own any thing other than my wonderful hair and my cell phone and my venessa carlton cd's... And probuly somthing else... Well ok here goes.

**A/N: **Now as I said in the last chapter we are coming to the end of 'My fallen love'. So I will be

taking votes on wther or not you would like me to write a sequel. So either yes or no and also I

would like your opinion on who in the story it would follow.

**

* * *

---------------------------------------**

Derek watched as Kyo and Shiho laughed over the show 'genesis of evange'. He stood now with a

towel draped over his shoulders. Kyo had taken his shirt and put it in the dryer and he was waiting

anxiosly to receive it back. He was tapping his foot nervously and Rox looked at him as he did this.

Making him stop. Maybe he under estimated this job. He thought to himself and his eyes caught

sight of Kyo looking over at him. But as soon as she realized he was looking at her she turned her

head and acted as if it had never happened. His eyebrow raised. '_What the hell is she thinking?_' He

thought to himself and decided to take a break and go outside. As he turned and went outside the

sun shone bright in his eyes. The grounds arounhd the house were perfectly manacured. The pool

was uncovered and glissened as the sun danced on it's surface. He sat down in one of the chairs

along the pool thinking. All he wanted to do was think. But as he started to drift off into thought he

heard somone come out the door.

* * *

Kyo stood on the steps looking out at the grounds. It was a beutiful day and the smell of freshly

mowed grass wafted through the air. That's one thing she always loved about Orb.. The smells. Her

eyes came to the pool and she saw Derek sitting in a chair. '_I hope he's not mad._' She thought to

herself. She slowly walked toward the pool and stood before him. "What's up?" She asked her

words shaky. "Nothing realy except the fact that my first day on duty I get a bucket of water dumped

on my head." He spoke in sarcasm. "Yeah... Sorry about that.. But I just couldn't let you get away

with coming in my room." She replied and he smiled. He stood up and held out his hand. "Even?"

She asked as she took his hand. But instead of just shaking her hand he picked her up and through

her into the pool. As she came back up sputtering and yelling threatening words at him he smiled

once more. "Even." He replied and she gave him a deathe glare. "I only got your shirt wet... You

ruined my whole outfit." She said. Her red t-shirt and jeans were soaked and weghted her

completely down. He laughed and jumped in the pool with a splash. "Now were even." She replied

and he came closer to her. His eyes were so deep a brown. And his hair so blonde. As she looked up

at him her eyes were glazed with some emotion she thought had left her forever... She was happy..

And the laughter that had been torn from her that day as she sat with thier father and held his hand

as he fell into a never-ending sleep slowly was coming back to her.

* * *

Shiho laughed as she watched from her place looking out the window. "They're so cute together."

She said and then turned back to the tv. Her ankle was still a little tender and she winced as she tried

to stand. She made her way to the kitchen trying not to get lost. As she found herself in the kitchen

she looked around at it's magnificence. The ceiling was raised and painted gold. The island was

huge on it's own... And somthing was sizzling on the stove. She moved forward and smelled the

concoction. It looked to be some kind of stir fry. She looked around to see if somone else were in

the kitchen but found that she was alone. Tiada watched from the wine room having just went to

retrieve a noce bottle from the back. As she entered Shiho jumped in mild surprise.. "Uh... Hello..."

Shiho said in a timid vioce. "Hi... Dear do you like red or white wine?" The nice lady asked. "Red."

Shiho answered in a confused tone. "Good chioce.. That just happens to be Yzak'ies favorite too.

Tiada said and Shiho laughed heartily... "Y-Yzak'ie?" She asked as she gigled. "It's what i've always

called him, ever since he was a baby." She said and Shiho sat up on the counter. "Tell me more

about Yzak." She said and the two started on a long conversation about what Yzak would've been

greatly embarrased had he heard it.

* * *

Cagalli was arguing with her docter 'Dr. Drover'. He didn't seem to think that she was ready to

leave yet. "You haven't fully healed yet." He said and she fumed. "It doesn't hurt anymore!" She

screamed and he looked at her from sadened eyes. "That's because we've given you pain killers." He

answered and Cagalli once again fumed. "Come on my wounds have all mostly healed... Please."

She said as a last resort as he shook his head. "On one condition." He said and Cagalli listened.

"You have to keep Athrun with you at all times... The wounds could reopen at any time. So if there

is any problems head straight back to here and also I want you to take this." He handed her a bottle

of what looked like grape juice. "That'll help the wounds heal faster.." He answered her at her

confused look. She smiled at how she had just won over him. "Thanks!" SHe said and he only

nodded feeling he was going to regret this later.

* * *

Athrun Kira and Lacus were at the beach house wich Lacus now called home. Destiny was asleep

in her crib and all seemed peacfull as they sipped thier tea. "So it's going to be a double wedding?"

Kira asked looking at Athrun. "Yes, and I was wondering if you'd be my best man?" He asked and

Kira smiled. "Of cours." He answered and Athrun smiled. "And Lacus, Cagalli wanted me to ask

you if you'd be her maid of honour?" He asked and Lacus smiled as she nodded. As it seemed

everything was coming together.

* * *

Milli sat on the couch in her apartment watching Dearka actualy pick up his dirty socks. '_Life is _

_grand._' She thought to herself and leaned back. "Don't forget to put the soap in!" She shouted from

her spot on the couch as he loaded the washer. He mumbled things under his breath and Milli

looked at him. "What was that?" She asked and he looked down into the washer. "N-nothing." He

answered and Milli smirked. She had been up all night throwing up with some kind of flu. Her dear

boyfriend Dearka had gladly come to the rescue though. He held her hair for her and now he was

even cleaning her apatment, when usualy it was the opisote. She found it funny though how he had

rushed over in the cold just to be with her. Of course he had left once to go visit Cagalli, Lacus,

and Athrun. But he had come right back bearing with him peace offerings of fast food. She had

given him a kiss for this and they had sat together just talking and enjoying each-others company

for hours. Her eyes sparkled now as she watched him. He had become more of a husband to her

overnight it seemed. It was as if he was growing up before her eyes. And although she liked this she

needed the funny laid back Dearka she had so come to depend on. So as she hugged him and as she

told him those words he was looking more confused then ever before. "We need to talk." She

vioced and he looked at her in fear of her next words. "What is it? Is somthing wrong?" He asked

and she looked sadly back at him. "Dearka, I want to ask you a qeustion, and I need an honest

answer..." She paused and he nodded." Why is it that you want to change so desperately?" She put

her hand up to silence him in his attempt to cut in and she continued. "You don't seem at all the

Dearka I used to know." She said and looked up into his soft eyes. "Milli... I love you moe than life.

I'd give anything up for you... I geuss it's just seeing what happened to Athrun and Cagalli... I don't

want to lose you." He looked so distressed she smiled and he leaned down and claimed her lips. In

that moment the two ever so aching souls bonded forming one stronger than both together. They

stayed like that for a long time. Just listening to eachothers heart and breathing and holding each

other so sweetly that there hearts jumped in thier chests. Dearka deepened the kiss sending shivers

down Milli's spine. A soft moan came from her lips and he smiled as he traced her bottom lip with

his toung. She parted her oh so pleading lips and allowed him entry. His arms came to her back and

another moan came from Milli. She felt her whole body shudder as he lifted her up onto the washer.

She leaned her body into him and he traced her jaw-line with his thumb. Each small motion with his

hands sent a surg of electricity coursing through her veighns. Her heart was pounding and Dearka

put his lips to the place of her pulse in her neck. She moaned once more and he smiled a cocky

smile. "I love you." He said and Milli just grunted being that the only type of niose she could

produce. He put his forehead to hers and bent it slightly to whisper in her ear. "You better get some

sleep." He said and walked into the other room carrying with him a basket of unfolded laundry, and

leaving her alone in the coolness of the dark.

* * *

Yzak drove slowly through the dirt roads leading to his mansion. As he rounded the corner his

eyes spotted a tiny red car parked next to Shiho's blue one. He vaugely remembered seeing one like

this before but he knew he had. The qeustion was when? He pulled up to the back of the house and

parked in the garage. As he came into the kitchen he was reminded of his childhood. The smell was

intoxicating and as he made his way to the stove he saw that it was indeed his favorite meal, stir fry.

"Oh.. hi Yzak'ie." Shiho said trying hard to contain her laughter. "What did you just call me?" He

said looking on with anger. Shiho stiffened and saluted him. She knew better then to get on his bad-

side after he had a meeting. He walked forward his jaw clenched. Tiada came around the corner and

he actualy smiled. Shiho would've moved had it not been for the other girl standing behind Tiada..

Tiada had already introduced her and Shiho couldn't help but feel jealous. Her eyes burned holes in

the one at the hand of her jelousy. But instead of doing anything she just picked up the already half

empty bottle of wine and went out the back door, leaving the old 'friends' to better reaqaint each

other. Shiho stumbled as she came out of the gardens and out to the nature paths. Her eyes scanned

the woods for any sighn of danger and she just proceeded on. She kept the tears hidden well by her

bangs and she sipped the bottle every time she felt like turning back. '_Why did I have to fall in love _

_with him?_' She asked in her mind and a twig broke under her foot. She fell to her knees and wept in

the silence of the oncoming night. Her head was spinning with reasons to forget.. And yet they fell

on deaf ears for she loved him. And it was only now that she could realize that. She finished the last

of the wine off and found that it helped to dull the heartbreak of him being aranged to marry. Her

eyes once more bimmed with tears and she turned her head up to the sky wishing that it would tell

her some meaning to all this, and yet all it produced was tiny raindrops that fell on her. She cursed

the sky as the lightning crossed it. She tried to turn and leave... Had it not been for that slippery

slope... Had it not been for the rain. She probuly would've never fallen. But as she did she realy had

no reason to hold on. And as she fell hard.. fast.. and as she lost her vision... and as her eyes closed..

Her only regret was that she had waited so long to tell her of the love. The love that she had for

him. In her oh so shallow dream there was a distant vioce calling out to her. Calling her name. And

yet she did not answer, not wanting to be found. Her eyes seemed heavy and there was a pounding

in her head. As she tried to take a breathe in she felt once more sofocated. She didn't want to go on

though. Somthing told her to just give up... Somthing told her to just let go. Her body was freazing

cold form the rain and the memory of the fall flashed in her mind. A tear fell from her still closed

eye. The pain in her body was unbearable. Her ears picked up every sound magnified by fifty. Once

more she heard her name and once again she did not call out, weather it be from not wanting to or

not being able to she couldn't tell. She heard the sound of feet.. in the mud. She wouldn't open her

eyes. Afraid that she'd see... see him. She clenched them tight and tried hard to remain still. "Hey

there's footprints over here." One man said and then another anounced, "It looks as if she fell." And

She heard another, this time a familiar vioce shout out. "Search the whole area." As she saw the

flash of light wich must have been a flashlight pass over her she stiffened. No.. He had found her. "I

think I found her!" Screamed one vioce and then she once more heard the vioce of the one she

loved. "Tie the rope around the tree i'm going down." Yzak said and Saya the girl from earlier came

up to him. "Be careful... Yzak'ie." Tears once more formed in Shiho's closed eyes and she wished

she would just disapear into the ground. Her heart was pounding and she whimpered as she felt the

first wave of pain.

* * *

As Yzak came to the narrow ledge his eyes were full of sorrow. He looked at her mangled body

and hoped to god she was still alive. He was relived when he heard a whimper. He didn't want to try

and lift her broken body but no other chioces were to be found. He put one arm under her knees and

the other on her neck. He heard her scream in pain and wondered if she even knew she was doing

this. He held her closer to him as he was slowly lifted up the cliff. She was freazing cold. And he

put his coat more aroun her. As they came to the top Shiho cried out in pain once more. Saya

brought a blanket forth imediatly and Yzak wraped it around Shiho's shaking body. He felt her

forehead and found she was buring with fever. He grimaced as he saw her shallow breathing. He

lifted her once more and she whimpered. They didn't have to go to far but he was running. Running

for not his life, but for somone who was very important to him. As he made it to the house Tiada

met him at the door. "Oh my." She said and imediatly started running around gathering blankets and

other products. "Out." Tiada said as she was taking off Shiho's soaked and muddy clothes. As he

left the room he hoped desperately that she would be ok. He went into the living room and called

the hospital arranging for a docter to come out imediatly. He then called Dearka to let him know

that he wouldn't make it to his party. But as he did this he saw Kyo come around the corner. She

had a smile on her face and was humming. He smiled faintly but continued to dail the number. It

rang once... again... again... "Hello?" Asked Dearka from the other end. "Yeah Dearka there's been

an accident... We're not going to be able to make it..." He said into the phone and he sighed as he

was reminded of earlier. "What happened.. Are you ok?" He qeustioned. And Yzak tried to stay

calm on the other end. "Shiho fell down a cliff is all.. I'm sure she'll be fine." Yzak said and Dearka

had a pained expression. "Ok... Well I have to get ready for the party... See ya." Dearka said and

Yzak hung up the phone. Kyo came over to her brother and put a hand on his shoulder. "She'll be

ok.. She's stronger than you know." Kyo reasured and yet somwhere in the back of his mind there

was a doubt.. A doubt that had she not wanted it to happen, it wouldn't have. A doubt that she

sould've ever been out there... Drunk no less. What he needed right now was to see her face, that

was the only medicine for this oh so hurting pain.

* * *

Derek stood watching her comfort her brother. Not a word of fear came out of her mouth and he

envied her for that. That she didn't have to try to be stong... That she was. And that she was the one

he wanted to hold so badly in the darkness of the night. The one he wanted to whake up to in the

morning.. The one he wanted to marry one day. And yet the fact that they still had a long way to go

before all this. That they are to young to make decisions as they are now. Kyo walked back over to

him and knocked his hat off his head. He growled and she scuried off into the kitchen. "I see you've

done a good job of taking care of my sister." Yzak said and Derek smiled. "She's a handful." He

said and Yzak smiled. "She strong willed but she's also got a heart of gold." Yzak said and Derek

nodded. "Don't give up on her... 'Cause you never know when you may lose her." Yzak said and

once more Derek nodded in full understanding.

* * *

"The solution is to not get caught!" Said Milli running up to the door and ringing the doorbell.

As the lady came to the door she ducked down into the bushes. The lady looked around and then

after a few moments closed her door. Tole laughed with her as she ran back to him. "Solution

huh?" He asked still skeptical. "Go ahead and try." Milli said and pionted toward another house. He

went up and rang the doorbell just as she had, but as he tried to jump into the bushes he realized his

shoe was caught. The lady came to the door and he smiled. "I'm here from the girl scouts... We're

selling cookies you see and I was wondering if you would like to buy some?" Tole said and the lady

smiled. "Well actualy I already bought two boxes from a little girl but here." She pulled out twenty

bucks and put it in his hand. "Some money for you and your honey... I was watching you when you

were next door." She winked and he smiled. Milli came out from hiding and the lady waved. "Bye

huns." The lady said and they left as soon as she closed the doors laughing all the way down the

sidewalk. As Milli's dream faded away her heart felt no sadness. For she had loved Tole but now

she could and was loving again. She yawned and hung her feet off the side of the bed. As they

touched the floor Dearka came in. "I was just coming to whake you." He said and she smiled.

"Already up." She said stating the obvios. "Well you better get dressed the party starts in an hour."

He said and she smiled. Thinking of how realy different the two were. They were like black and

white. She grabbed her dress and retreated into the bathroom but not until she gave him a kiss on

the cheek.

* * *

Cagalli rode in the passenger seat of Athruns Benz and she was singing along to the radio.

Athrun kept looking over at her and she didn't know why. She looked at him curiosly, but he just

smiled. These were the best moments of thier lives.. Any moment when it was just the two of them-

wich happened very rarely-and they could just be normal peaple.Cagalli actualy didn't fight about

the dress tonginght and Athrun found that very unusual. But he wasn't going to ruin a good thing.

She looked absolutely stunning. She had on a geen ball gown and her hair was down as always, but

it was a start. Her eyes had gained back thier sparkle and Athrun couldn't be happier. All the things

that had domehow come between them had seemingly disapeared in the matter of days. And for

them this was their oh so desperately needed biggining.

* * *

Shiho felt cold still and her head was pullsating. She couldn't think, the pain was to unbearable.

She felt as if she were falling... That she was suspended in mid-air. Then like a dream it once more

faded away. She once more remembered the accident with the uniform... And the severity on his

face every time she did somthing wrong. But in the end she always excepted this as a form of tough

love. Some type of training for the future. And yet all it ever did was break her down further. She

felt a wave of nausia travel over her body, but it was gone just as fast as it came. The world seemed

so distant. So very far away. Like you were trying desperetly to reach for somthing and yet you

knew that you never could, that it was imposible. And yet life brings more of the imposible every

day. She saw her friends and family all falling in love and getting married, even some having babies.

She tried to hold in all her feelings for him for so long. I suppose it's only fair that the one to tell of

it first shall win him. And yet she couldn't help but love him. No matter what the curcumstances.

He was her security. She thanked the lord that she was able to hold onto him through this hard time.

But she knew that it was time for her to let go. For as far as she knew she was only a friend to him.

What was her piont in life now? It had always been him... There had to be somthing else for her,

some other type of will to her heart. The love that she wanted from Yzak was a fairy tale that you

must grow out of with time, as is most love. She felt as if her throat was on fire every time she

pulled in a breathe though. She wanted so badly to cry out for a drink, if only to qeunch the thirst of

an ailing human being. And as far as she saw herself, she was weak. Weaker than the one who had

stood behind her, weaker then the one who had just recently given birth to a child, weaker thatn the

leader and protecter of orb, weaker than Yzak... She had always leaned and relied on others. Trying

not to get hurt by finding the truth. Although she knew in the end she would, she had just thought it

could've been prolonged for longer. She made a slight whimper and she found that somone heard

her as they were by her side. "Are you ok?" Asked Saya politely. Shiho couldn't move she felt her

whole body protest as she tried to. "Don't try to move... do you want some water?" She asked and

once more Shiho made a soft niose in the back of her throat. As she put the straw to Shiho's lips

Shiho sipped slowly and yet it still hurt. But she lost some of the scratchiness. "You know Yzak

was very worried about you." Saya said smiling and Shiho's eyebrows just knitted together. "The

second he found out you had left he started lookiing for you... He searched the whole grounds..

And when he couldn't find you he went from door to door asking for help. By that time he was

soaked from the storms elements." She paused and looked at a picture hagning on the wall. "It had

been hours before we finally started finding footprints." Saya said in a very low tone. "It must have

been awful falling from that cliff..." Saya added and Shiho's eyes started to gather tears. It wasn't for

she wanted it to end her life then and there... But for some reason unkown to her, her life had been

saved.. Why? So she could go the rest of her life loving somone she could never have? What type

of life is that? Shiho wanted life to fade from her. She wanted to not have to worry about this any

more. She wanted to be able to forget him. And yet for some reason she could not. Tears once more

could not be stopped and they ran down her face. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to." Shiho tried to speak

the words she needed and yet she fell short this time her body slowly losing consuisness. But as she

did the words she was needing somehow slipped. "Why do I love him?" And Saya knew now what

she had truthfully known all along. Her heart sank as she thought of those tears. This was probuly

all her doing... But she was going to fix this.. She was going to fix this if it killed her. She picked

up the letter she had brought and tore it up. As the pieces fell to the floor she smiled. For she had

never truly wanted to get married... She was in love with somone else. And as she could now see he

was too.

* * *

Cagalli, Athrun, Kira, Lacus, Dearka, Milli, Luna and Derek were all sitting in the large hall wich

would soon be filled with geusts at the engagement party. "Hey Derek." Said Dearka calling him

forthe. "Yes sir!" Derek said saluting and smiling. "Where's Kyo... I was told she was coming."

Derek looked at him and knitted his eyebrows together. But as he turned around to where the

attention of the whole room was he saw her. She was in a stunning red dress and her hair was

curled and pullled up on her head. There were whistles and catcalls ringing out throughout the hall

and Derek looked at her with jealousy. She looked so beutiful. He went forward and Dearka had to

stifle his laughter. As Derek came to the bottem of the stairs Kyo looked down at him. The moment

thier eyes met it seemed the world stopped. Everyones attention was on the new couple and Dearka

nodded for the band to play. He had a plan, and he was going to use it. As the waltze started playing

Derek smiled. And he extended his hand. "May I have this dance?" He asked playfully and Kyo

looked to the wall and then back at him. "You may." She said and took his hand. He led her to the

dance floor and they started moving in perfect rthym. "You look beutiful tonight." Derek whispered

in her ear and Kyo blushed. Everyone was in an uproar with talk of another pair. "The engagement

party was a wonderful idea." Luna said to Dearka. "Yes... It was." A few other couples went and

jioned them on the dance floor. Athrun and Cagalli sat at the far end talking about the extravagant

decorations. "They did a great job with only a days notice." Cagalli said and Athrun smiled. "Yes...

They had a lot of work too." Athrun said. He took a goblet of wine and sipped it. Cagalli did the

same but her eyes were caught as well with the new couple on the dance floor. "They look so good

together." She said and Athrun looked out at them to. "It's almost like you and me." Athrun said and

she once more smiled. "I'll punch you if you keep it up with the corny'ness." She threatened and he

smirked. "Of course.. My dear princess." He laughed as she punched him in the arm. "We should be

going soon... You need to rest tonight." He smiled and she glared back at him. "I don't need to rest

at the moment."

* * *

Shiho heard somone talking to her. The words seemed to be miles off though. "Hold on." Said

the vioce and she wanted so desperately to reach out to it. TO touch the face of the person. To hold

somthing to ground her to this world to feel as if life was not as fleeting as it is. Her heart pounded

in her chest as she screamed out in her mind "Help me!" She wanted to see the face of the one so

close to her. She wanted to hold him close. She wanted him to love her. Somthing was forced into

her mouth and she moaned gently. "He's just taking your tempature." Yzak told her and she quited

for she trusted him. "104.5" The docter anounced and Yzak sighed. "Why aren't the antibiotics

working?" He asked in frustration slamming his fist on the table. "It's just taking a little while.

She'll be ok.. She's strong. She just has to want to get better." The docter ended in a sad tone and

Shiho realized the truth of this. She didn't want to face reality that it carried with it such heartbreak

that she could not live. She wanted to fight, but for what? What was there left to fight for. Her

words could not change the facts. And niether could the current curumstances. "Saya's going to

need a ride to the air-port... Could you call a cab." Said Yzak sitting in a chair next to Shiho.

"Please wake up." He said and she thought over all these words. '_Where is Saya going?_' She

thought to herself. And thought back to his conversation. As her eyes came open she was greeted

with the darkness and coolness of the room she had been in the night before. She looked over at

Yzak, his head in his hands. She wanted to move, to get up from this spot she felt trapped to. Her

eyes looked over his shoulder scanning the entire room. It seemed to be spinning still. Her head

pounding and her body was shaking slightly. She let her feet fall from the side of the bed trying her

hardest to ignore the great deal of pain it caused her. As she shifted Yzak looked up at her. Her legs

were shaking badly and she stumbled as her feet met the cold floor. She fell right into him, his chest

was so warm and welcoming. She blushed and he laughed. "You realy are atracted to me aren't

you?" He asked in a mocking tone but Shiho glared and tried hard to stay steady on her feet. He

held her closer to him and she welcomed the warm embrace. For the first time she noticed what she

was wearing. It was a large t-shirt probuly one of Yzak's. She blushed and he stood up picking her

up in the process. "Stay in bed." He said in a controlling tone. She nodded and put her head back on

the pillows in hopes to stop the room from spinning. "What-?" She cut herself off. She knew why

all this had happened already, and she didn't want to face it, not now. "I'll leave you to get some rest

now." He said a smile on his face. As soon as he left the room Shiho's heart sank. "I love you.." She

whispered into the night. Her words to never be heard. That those words to always be and remain so

hidden. The sound of the words rang out through her world, that now she would have to live with

the fact that she had waited to long.

* * *

----------------------------------------------

**To MXC-the show-rocks my socks: **I know it's so funny!

**To lilplayer: **I like your screen name! lol and I will take into acount your idea..

**To cloudy mind:** Here you go.. lol

**A/N: **Sorry I know I just keep going on and on. But I hope you all liked this chappie... ttfn.


End file.
